Soy una buena niña ¿o no inu?
by Soo Kyung
Summary: Como bien dice el refrán 'la curiosidad mató al gato'.pues en esta ocasión el gato pasó a llamarse Inuyasha,y quien lo mató no fue nadie más que aquella niña llamada Kagome...¿por que ahora le parecía tan jodidamente sexy?¿Tanto había sido el cambio de pasar de ser niña a ser una 'jovencita?...realmente se había vuelto loco por esa mocosa.
1. Chapter 1

_**los personajes no me pertenecen...son de rumiko takahashi, Bla...Bla...Bla... disfruten la historia kekeke! (evil Smile)**_

**Advertencia:**** tiene lemon ^^ kekeke!**

_**Soy una ''buena''niña ¿o no inu?**_

Inuyasha Taisho era un muchacho en el apogeo de la juventud,con apenas 22 años recién cumplidos se esperarías que lo único que le importase fuesen las fiestas,pasarlo bien,conquistar una que otro chica,un poco de sexo ocasional,cosas que a la mayoría de los jóvenes a esa edad buscan.

El era alguien atractivo,de porte medio,un poco tosco en ocasiones pero poseedor de una sonrisa encantadora y ojos dorados profundos ,por lo que encontrar a alguien que callase ante sus encantos no debería de complicarsele.

Entonces ¿Que hacia un sábado por la noche mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia la casa vecina?

inuyasha sabia el porque,pero reconocerlo era otra cosa. Aun así,tampoco podía apartar la vista de aquella persona de azabache cabellera que paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de la casa de enfrente,usando solo un camisón celeste que obviamente le quedaba grande,dejando expuestos sus finos hombros y sus delgadas,pero no menos torneadas piernas blanquecinas.

Aquella vista sin duda,era mejor que una fiesta llena de alcohol y descontrol sexual. Cada vez que la muchacha se agachaba a recoger algo dándole la espalda,Inuyasha tragaba pesado y su miembro palpitaba.

En esos momentos no sabia si debía agradecer que fuese verano y las noches sean tan calurosas,o maldecir por sentirse torturado.

-Esa maldita mocosa lo hace a propósito-maldecía a lo bajo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

¿Pero quien era aquella ''interesante'' vecina?

Pues una adolescente de 15 años,vecina de toda la vida-o lo que recordaba-de inuyasha. Le había visto crecer,ir a su primer día de clases en primaria y luego en la secundaria. La conocía tanto como a su hermano menor,entonces ¿por que ahora le parecía tan jodidamente sexy?¿Tanto había sido el cambio de pasar de ser niña a ser una ''jovencita''?

-taisho-se escucho venir desde la otra casa volviendo a la realidad al mayor. kagome se sostenía del marco de la ventana, viéndolo directamente -¿Sucede algo Taisho?-puso especial énfasis en el apellido del mayor sonriendo traviesamente.

-kag...-inu se sintió descubierto con las manos en la masa. Debía encontrar alguna escusa coherente y convincente para aquel ''espionaje'' que había estado llevando cabo.

-Esta noche hace demasiado calor ¿No crees?-continuo hablando kagomee,sin dejar de mirarlo de una manera ¿provocadora?

-Eh...-titubeo inuyasha intentando desaparecer aquellos pensamientos nada sanos que pasaban por su mente con tan solo ver aquella imagen tan hermosa y deseable que proyectaba la menor-Ya es tarde ¿Que hace una niñata como tu a estas horas? Deberías de estar durmiendo,como la buena niña que eres kagome

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de kagome desconcertó al mayor,era de completa perversidad.

-¿Crees que soy una ''buena'' niña?-pregunto sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no es así?-devolvió la pregunta el mayor,dejándose seducir por las miradas que le daba la adolescente.

-Pues todo depende.

-¿Depender? ¿De que?

-Pues con quien este. Puedo ser una niña buena,pero también...-se irguió dándole la espalda dándole una excelente vista de su trasero a quien la observaba desde a otra casa,para terminar de hablarle mientras le miraba sobre su hombro.-También puedo ser una niña mala y traviesa Inu.

Dicho eso cerro las cortinas de la habitación,dejando a un perplejo inuyasha aun posicionado en la ventana de su cuarto. No sabia que era lo que mas le había sorprendido,si que le hubiese tuteado pronunciando su nombre de una manera tan jodidamente sexy o la parte de ''niña mala y traviesa''.En fin,ambas cosas lo habían vuelto a calentar provocando que nuevamente tenga un problema en su entrepierna la cual tendría que solucionar urgentemente

Muy temprano al día siguiente,fue despertado por los llamados de su madre desde el primer piso.

-¡Ya voy!-había gritado,frustrado por no poder dormir hasta más tarde.¡Era domingo! Y lo habían despertado a las 9 de la mañana ¡Un día Domingo!

Con mala gana bajó al primer piso para poder ver qué era lo tan urgente que requería de su presencia a tan tempranas horas del día.

Cuando al fin encontró a su madre pudo percatarse que a su lado se encontraba la madre de kagome muy bien vestida y con una maleta,y junto a ella,el pequeño Sota le acompañaba aún con carita de sueño.

-¡Oh! Buenos días señora Higurachi,buenos días Sota -Saludó-

-Buenos días querido-le saludó de vuelta la señora-perdón por molestarte tan temprano,pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?-inuyasha aún no entendía a donde iba todo esto.

-Hijo,la señora higurashi debe salir de viaje para ver a su madre-comenzó a hablar ahora la mamá de inu- y solo puede llevar al pequeño Sota,por lo que kagome tendrá que quedarse sola.

Con tan solo escuchar el nombre ''Kagomee'' sintió como un extraño nerviosismo le invadía,ahora comenzaba a entender cual sería la petición de la mayor.

-Quería pedirte que te quedes cuidando a mi niña estos días mientras viajo. Solo serán dos días.

Y él como buen muchacho que era no pudo decir que no,pero tampoco podía decirle a la mujer que su hija le calentaba y que era más peligroso que se quedase con ella que sola. No,eso nunca se lo podría decir,por el bien de todos.

Ahora se encontraba en la casa ajena,esperando a que la ''pequeña niña de mamá'' se dignara a levantarse. Ya eran las 12 del día y la otra seguía durmiendo. Bueno quien era él para juzgar,pues es lo que también hubiera estado haciendo si no le hubiesen pedido aquel ''favor''.

Cuando eran cerca de la una de la tarde, decidió que ya era hora que la jovencita se fuese levantando. A medida que iba subiendo las escaleras aquellos pensamientos que lo habían absorbido la noche anterior volvían a parecer ¿Cómo se vería Kagome mientras duerme? ¿Estará usando ese provocador camisón?

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la menor,su cuerpo se sentía ya demasiado caliente, y no sabía si sería buena idea despertar Kagome en aquel estado.

Una,dos,tres veces tocó,pero ni señales de la menor. Ya resignado,se decidió a entrar con cautela. Para su sorpresa no había nadie en la habitación,a pesar de que estaba todo desordenado no había rastro de Kagomee por ningún lado.

Como bien dice el refrán ''la curiosidad mató al gato''.pues en esta ocasión el gato pasó a llamarse Inuyasha,y quien lo mató no fue nadie más que aquella niña llamada Kagome

Recorrió aquel cuarto,observando cada detalle de este,el color pastel de las paredes,las decenas de peluches tirados por toda la habitación,junto a algunas revistas de adolescentes Pero su vista se clavó en la cama donde reposaba aquella vestimenta que tanto le fascinaba,ese camisón celeste.

Con sumo cuidado,como si del cuerpo de Kagome se tratase lo tomó entre sus manos acercándolo a su rostro para poder sentir aquella delicada textura- ¿La piel de ella sería tan suave como esa tela?- Y también para oler la esencia que desprendía de este -el olor de la menor.

Se sentía todo un acosador,un psicópata,realmente estaba se había vuelto loco por esa mocosa.

-¿Inuyasha?-Kagome había aparecido por la puerta,y parecía algo aturdida por la escena que presenciaba. inuyasha había sido nuevamente descubierto infraganti.-¿Qué haces?

-Eh...-titubeó- Había venido a despertarte,pues es muy tarde ya.-salió del aprieto,aunque no era mentira aquello.

Kagome caminó en dirección al armario,solo en ese momento el mayor pudo darse cuenta de la condición de la menor. Tenía el cabello con gotas de agua aun cayendo- obviamente se había estado duchando- y una diminuta toalla le tapaba el cuerpo-para desgracias de el.

-Creo que mejor me voy,para que estés más cómoda,te espero abajo. -como alma que lleva el diablo,inuyasha se había dirigido a la puerta para poder escapar de aquel lugar tan peligroso. Pero antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Kagome se había interpuesto,bloqueándole el camino,y de paso cerrando la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?-aquella situación no era nada buena para inuyasha,si las cosas seguían así, no sería responsable de sus actos. Ahí estaba nuevamente aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte de Kagome,poniéndole los pelos de gallina y un extraño escalofrió recorrerlo por por completo.

-Kagome,qué-qué es lo que haces...

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Antes que inuyasha se pudiera dar cuenta, se encontraba tendido sobre la cama de la menor,y con esta sobre sus piernas,haciendo fricción sobre su miembro que ya comenzaba a despertar con tan solo ver a aquella chiquilla sobre él.

-Vamos inu,juguemos un rato ¿Sí?-le insinuaba kagome cerca de su oído. dándole húmedos besos en su cuello. Inuyasha solo se dejaba querer,aquella situación era mucho mejor que todos aquellos sueños pervertidos que había comenzado a tener, y en donde, el personaje principal no era otra que su pequeña vecina.

-Estás jugando con fuego-le advirtió,porque lo que menos quería era obligar a Kagome a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera

-Vamos Inu... Sé que lo quieres... -una de las manos de la menor comenzó a bajar hasta su entrepierna, propinándole suaves masajes a aquel sensible lugar,sacándole varios suspiros de satisfacción.-Y yo también lo quiero...

-Ahh... Ka-Kagome...-había comenzado a gemir a medida que las caricias que la menor le propinaba eran más intensas. Por su parte ya no podía aguantar más ser el sumiso, sus grandes manos viajaron hasta los redondos pechos de Kagome,tocándolos,apretándolo,marcándolos. -Más... Ah... Más Kagome...

La menor no se hizo de rogar más,el trabajo que hacían sus manos sobre el miembro de inuyasha eran más intensos,más rápidos,y su cuerpo también comenzaba a calentarse. Se besaban con pasión,como si quisieran absorber la energía del otro por medio de sus labios. Ella completamente desnuda se dejaba tocar por las manos del mayor, gimiendo cada vez que este tocaba sus pechos y los masajeaba de manera pervertida.

-Eres exquisita Kag...-alcanzó a decir Inuyasha antes que de un rápido movimiento, Kagome bajase hasta quedar frente a su virilidad notablemente despierta.- ¿Qué-qué haces?

De un segundo a otro sintió como su miembro era rodeado por la calidez de la boca de la menor,haciendo fricción en cada parte de este,succionándolo,lamiéndolo,mordiéndolo,mientras las delicadas manos de Kagome masajeaban más abajo,haciéndolo sentir como en el cielo.

-¡Ah! Kag... Kagome...me-me vengo...¡Ahh!-el mayor había terminado en la boca de la muchacha,dejando salir toda su esencia mientras daba un gemido que pudo haberse escuchado hasta en su casa.

Con la respiración aún agitada,se levantó para poder mirar a quien aún permanecía entre sus piernas. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea mirar. pues Kagome saboreaba sus labios, lamiendo de sus comisuras restos de su semen,sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada como si hubiese tenido un orgasmo,solo provocaba en inuyasha la necesidad de hacer suyo a aquel menudo y provocador cuerpo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.

-¿Soy una buena niña... inu?-preguntó de la nada kagome, nuevamente con aquella provocadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres una excelente niña,kag -respondió inuyasha acercándose a la menor. Aquello sin duda no se quedaría así.

_**continuara...**_

_**...tengo varias poses... digo ideas pervertidas, digo buenas ideas xD para el siguiente capitulo kekeke!... si mi madre leyera esto, me mandaría a un psicólogo u.u o a un sexologo jajajaja.**_

_**Les gusto, la odiaron, la amaron... sugerencias, consejos, amenazas ¬¬ **_

_**bueno chicos si quieren continuación háganme saber...todo depende del numero de interesados que halla ...kamsamnida(arigato) por leer n.n ¡fightin!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**los personajes no me pertenecen...son de rumiko takahashi, Bla...Bla...Bla... disfruten la historia kekeke! (evil Smile)**_

**Advertencia:**** tiene lemon ^^ kekeke!**

**_en el capitulo anterior:_**

_-¿Soy una buena niña... inu?-preguntó de la nada kagome, nuevamente con aquella provocadora sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Eres una excelente niña,kag -respondió inuyasha acercándose a la menor. Aquello sin duda no se quedaría así._

_** CAPITULO 2**_

inuyasha la jalo por la cintura y la puso bajo el, mientras admiraba embelesado su cuerpo desnudo,a pesar de ser una mocosa de 15 años, era realmente hermosa

-es hora de que yo juegue contigo- Inuyasha tomó los senos de la chica, apretándolos con ferviente pasión, lamiendo el surco de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo con delicadeza, haciendo que a kagome se le escapara mas de un gemido

como era que esa niña lo calentaba tanto

-haz sido una niña muy buena kag, pero ahora quiero que te portes mal-le susurro en el oído,inuyasha bajo hasta la clavícula de joven dejando marcas por las mordidas que daba a su paso,continuo lamiendo y besando hasta llegar a sus redondos senos, procuro concentrarse en el pezón de kagome, sintiéndolo duro al instante y apretando su miembro contra el muslo de ella

-aah!... desde ahora seré una niña... traviesa ..ahh! inu!-gimió

el metió uno de sus senos a su boca , mientras que una de sus manos bajaban hasta la intimidad de kagome, haciendo que uno de sus dedos recorriera sus labios vaginales, kagome arco su espalda al sentir los dedos de inuyasha en su intimidad

-inu-gimió

inuyasha comenzó a descender por el vientre de kagome, dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro de saliva. se detuvo en su ombligo, para morderlo, lamerlo y juguetear con el. Continuo su camino hasta llegar a su intimidad, hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Kagome. Lamió violentamente, con vehemencia. Succionó, mordisqueó y volvió a lamer.

Kagome se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos y apretó sus manos contra las sabanas de su cama

-¡INUYASHA!-GRITÓ.

Intentó apartarse, pero Inuyasha le sujetaba con fiereza las piernas.

Kagome jadeaba de puro placer, mientras inuyasha aumentaba las lamidas y de vez en cuando mordía su clí sentía que ya no podía mas, y su cuerpo sintió una explosión de placer en su bajo vientre.

Inuyasha saboreó los fluidos que Kagome expectoraba en ese momento, apartó un poco la cabeza, se pasó la mano por la boca, respiró profundamente un par de veces y se incorporó, sentándose de rodillas rodeado por las piernas de Kagome. Contempló a la joven. El rostro de éxtasis bañado en una capa de sudor que relucía en tonos rojizos, enmarcado por el suave y largo cabello negro azabache, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojizas, los puños apretados, los brazos y piernas en tensión, la estrecha cintura en arco con los pechos en la cumbre, y la boca suavemente abierta.

se inclinó, besó los pechos de la joven mientras sostenía su cadera y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, rosando su miembro contra la intimidad de ella

-estas..tan...mojada-susurro aun con el pezón en su boca

-inu-jadeo- inu

-kag

-inu...e-espera, están llaman-do a la... la puerta-dijo entre jadeos

-que esperen-mordió uno de los pezones de kagome

-pero...pu- puede ser urgente- a lo lejos se escuchaba la insistente melodía del timbre

- yo quiero.. ver ..que tan estrecha eres

volvió a frotar su miembro contra la entrada de kagome, asiendo que a ambos se le escaparan unos gemidos

-inuyasha... pequeña kag- se escucho un grito desde afuera

ambos se miraron asustados, quedando inmóviles en la posición que estaban

-mierda mi mama- de un salto de incorporo, olvidándose de su gran erección y concentrándose en no ser descubierto en la comprometedora situación

kagome rió por la actitud del mayor y se acomodo en su cama mientras lo veía correr a la puerta intentando subirse los pantalones

-kag, vístete...si mi madre pregunta tu estabas en la ducha y yo.. bueno lo que paso antes de...

-claro tu tranquilo- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

inuyasha estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de kagome lo detuvo

-inu-su voz sonaba jodidamente sexy-luego sigo haciendo travesuras contigo...tengo preparado un fin de semana bastante movidito para ti

al oír eso, la calentura le volvió al cuerpo, estaba apunto de volver a la cama y hacerla retorcerse de placer, pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo entrar en razón y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la entrada mientras se acomodaba su ropa e intentaba parecer lo mas normal posible

-hasta que por fin abres ¿donde esta la pequeña kag?

-se acaba de dar una ducha ...en estos momentos debe estar en su cuarto

-oh!...hijo por dios, estas sudando-paso la mano por la frente sudada de inuyasha

-es que acá hace bastante calor madre-sonrió nervioso- ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

- hablas como si fueras el dueño de la casa- se burlo su madre- me imagine que kagome no tendría nada para almorzar ... así que vine a invitarla a comer con nosotros

-¡¿que?!, pe-pero porque

- nos dejaron a cargo de ella inuyasha, me sentiría tan mal si la pobre se muere de hambre

-solo estará sola hasta mañana mama, ademas ella puede...

-hasta que al fin apareces kagome- lo interrumpió su madre al ver a la adolescente aparecer en la sala

traía puesto un pequeño short blanco, bastante apretado dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y una polera azul marino que caía por uno de los hombros, se veía endemoniamente sexy, a pesar de ser una mocosa

-señora izayoi, buenas tardes- le sonrió de manera tan dulce

- hola pequeña- inuyasha bufo- vine a buscarte para que almuerces con nosotros

- oh! muchas gracias, no tendría porque molestarse

-claro que si, nos dejaron a tu cuidado es lo menos que debo hacer... así que no me reproches.. vamos niña- la jalo del brazo y la llevo fuera de la casa- inuyasha tu cierras

Pues ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa, frente a kagome y junto a su madre, aparentando que hace unos minutos atrás no había pasado nada, que cruel suele ser la vida a veces... estuvo apunto de cumplir uno de sus mas ocultas fantasías y nada menos con su pequeña vecina y su adorada y cariñosa madre tuvo que interrumpir.y si antes maldecía a su madre por haberlos interrumpidos, ahora lo hacia el doble por haber invitado a cenar a la mocosa, ¿porque mierda su madre tenia que ser tan amable?,¿porque no dejaba de ser tan entrometida? y aun peor ¿porque tenia que aparecer siempre en los momentos mas inoportunos?

-_keh! madres_- pensó -_aun __así_ _la quiero, pero matar_

un pequeño rose en su entre pierna lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como algo sobaba su miembro y este comenzaba a endurecerse, dirigió su mirada a su entrepierna y vio como uno de los pies descalzos de kagome rosaba su intimidad. en ese momento se atoro con el refresco de uva que bebía...

- y dígame joven taisho- dijo con una sonrisa malévola-como van sus clases en la universidad

realmente esa niña era una excelente actriz como podía hacer semejante cosa estando la madre de el presente, sin duda era una niña muy descarada, pero eso lo calentaba aun mas

- no- trago duro al sentir como kagome presionaba con mayor fuerza su miembro- no..me llames joven taisho, me ha-hace sentir viejo...a-apenas t-tengo 22- intento hacer que su vos sonara lo mas normal posible

-pero aun así es mayor que yo-comenzó a sobar su miembro con mas fuerza

-déjala cariño, la pequeña kag sabe ser respetuosa con sus mayores- si claro, si supiera lo que estaba haciendo bajo la mesa

el ya no podía soportarlo mas, quería abalanzarse sobre esa mocosa y torturarla como ella lo hacia con el, su miembro cada vez se ponía mas duro, realmente necesitaba liberarse de aquella tensión. así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que buscar un tema de conversación para distraer su mente y terminar cometiendo una locura

- ma-madre, d-donde e-sta ...ah! shippo-mordió su lengua para evitar que un gemido se le escapara

-oh! es cierto- su madre se levanto de la mesa para correr fuera de la cocina- lo había olvidado- grito

-madre ¿a donde vas?- inuyasha se levanto tras ella, en estos momentos no quería quedarse a solas con kagome, por mas tentadora que pareciera la situación

- iré a comprar algo... recordé que mañana shippo sale de escurcion con su clase y debe llevar algunas cosas

- pero madre y kagome... ella no puede quedarse sola-**"conmigo"** quiso decir

- inu, no estará sola, estará contigo- **ese era el problema**- yo me tardare menos de 10 minutos en llegar, nos vemos luego- se acerco y le beso la frente para luego salir de la casa

ahora que hacia, estaba bajo la merced de esa mocosa que lo calentaba de una manera inimaginable, solo rogaba que no se le ocurriera otro de sus raros jueguitos para seducirlo

se dejo caer sobre el sofá, intentando despejar su mente y mantener auto control en su cuerpo, estaba decidido, no se iba a dejar manipular por esa niñata, por kami, era una niña... 7 años los separaban, ella una muchacha de secundaria y el un universitario que cursaba su segundo año de su carrera de educación lo mejor era apartarse de ella y no hacer algo que luego ambos podían arrepentirse, pero tan solo recordar lo que paso en la habitación de ella...

-¿que pasa inu?- esa irreconocible voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- te veo algo nervioso- se sentó junto a el y cruzo sus piernas de manera sensual

- no se de que hablas- trago duro al dirigir su mirada a las piernas blanquecinas de kagome

-sabes he descubierto ..-menciono Kagome cambiando de posición y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Inuyasha para comenzar a mecerse- que eres un pervertido- Kagome no dijo nada más y se lanzo contra los labios de Inuyasha para besarle con pasión desmedida. Inuyasha soltó un gemido de satisfacción y la estrecho más contra su cuerpo para que sintiera el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones,a la mierda lo que había pensado antes

-ya llegue-Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron abrupta-mente al sentir la voz de shippo y como un rayo se sentaron correctamente en el sillón antes de que los viera en una posición comprometedora. Kagome se fijo en la entrepierna de Inuyasha que aun era bastante obvio y puso un cojín sobre ella

-kagomesita-grito shippo con alegría

-hola- dijo Kagome sin perder la sonrisa, pero con una mirada traviesa, disimuladamente metió su mano bajo el cojín y la puso sobre el bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Inuyasha, este al sentir aquello se mordió la lengua para no soltar un gemido y comenzó a sudar.

-¿y mi tía izayoi?- les pregunto shippo

-no se..¿usted lo sabe joven taisho?- ella lo miro con una sonrisa impecable. Inuyasha quería morir, Kagome le había comenzado a apretar y el tenia demasiadas ganas de levantar las caderas para envestir esa mano.

-f-fue… a la … tienda- dijo tartamudeando.

-te ves un poco colorado bestia…¿estás bien?-

-sí, estoy bien… lo que pasa es que tengo calor nada mas…

-si tu lo dices- shippo miro a Kagome buscando alguna respuesta al comportamiento de Inuyasha, Kagome se encogió de hombros y agito la cabeza dándole a entender que ella tampoco comprendía- me iré a mi habitación… nos vemos luego kagomecita

-claro shippo- dijo Kagome alegremente. Inuyasha apretó los dientes cuando shippo se fue. Kagome había acelerado los movimientos sobre el pantalón y él sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a jadear desesperado por aire- ¿que pasa Inu?

-"_por qué me pasa esto a mi?"_- pensó Inuyasha con su cuerpo tenso por el placer-no puedo mas Kagome…- le dijo en un ronco jadeo. Kagome lo miro excitada y lo apretó con más fuerza- por favor… necesito que… te… detengas…

-¿no quieres correrte?- le pregunto provocativamente apretándolo mas fuerte y frotándolo mas rápido.

-si quiero…- dijo en un gemido- pero… podrían… vernos…- gimió un poco mas fuerte al sentir que estaba cerca

-no pienso detenerme- se inclino frente a la entrepierna de inuyasha y le desabotono el pantalón, sacando su abultado miembro y se lo llevo a la boca sorprendiendo a inuyasha

-ooohhh, Kagggoo..mme, detee-nte pe-pequeña..ah!-gemía Inuyasha. Kagome movía su cabeza arriba y abajo; dando chupadas fuertes en el miembro, otorgando placer a Inuyasha. Quien no paraba de gemir excitado,Kagome chupó más rápido. Chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana

-kag-dijo entre dientes. Acarició ambos lados de su cara con sus dedos y lanzó sus caderas hacia ella, como cogiendo su boca. Gimió largo y fuerte mientras bombeaba en su cara. –ay me...corro

Se aferró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella mientras su miembro embestía y salía de su boca. Se acabó con un fuerte gruñido; su cuerpo se estremecía mientras le eyaculaba su semen en la boca de Kagome, quien se la bebió toda, cuidadosa de no dejar ni una gotita

kagome acomodo el miembro de inuyasha dentro del pantalón y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el

-te ha gustado inu?

-q-que ah, pretendes kag- inuyasha aun estaba agitado y descansaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá

-ya te lo dije... tengo un fin de semana movidito para ti-le dio un casto beso en los labios

-¿pero porque?-levanto su cabeza y miro a kagome a los ojos

-quiero demostrarte que no solo puedo ser una niña buena

-y no crees que ya me lo haz demostrado

ella movió varias veces su cabeza en signo de negación y sonrió

-esto, mi querido inuyasha ...es apenas el comienzo

**continuara...**

**y que me dicen ¿les ha gustado?, a mi lo mas probable es de que no xD lo escribí a la rápida el día de hoy en la universidad durante una de mis horas libres, no estaba completamente inspirada pero bueno... quizas luego lo edite kkkk! se que me he demorado mucho, pero la universidad, los viajes de 2 horas para poder llegar, estudios, trabajos y los test, no me dan tiempo... excepto ahora kkkk! esto de estudiar para ser profesora es agotador yeaah!**

**¿no creen que kagome es algo atrevida?^^ mi amiga leyó mi historia y me dijo: "kagome es una perra y tu eres una maldita pervertida, deberías ver un psiquiatra o botar tus tensiones ^^... pero aun así me gusto" jajajaja veo que cada día somos mas los pervertidos (BIENVENIDOS AL LADO OSCURO BUAJAJAJAJ!)... digo al lugar la gente apuesta de bella imaginación y de metes abiertas KKKK!**

**y pobre inuyasha siempre lo interrumpen en el mejor momento xD quizas siga así por Vaaaaarios capítulos mas xD ( nah! ni son tantos capitulo ...solo son ..eemm pocos xD )**

**intentare subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible :D y lamento si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía...n.n**

**¿les gusto, lo odiaron ¬¬, sugerencias, amenazas, una cita^^?...algo por san siwon xD = reviews**

**KAMSAMNIDA LECTORES ¡FIGHTING!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**los personajes no me pertenecen...son de rumiko takahashi, Bla...Bla...Bla... disfruten la historia kekeke! **_

**Advertencia: tiene algo de lemon ^^ **

**_en el capitulo anterior:_**

_-q-que ah, pretendes kag- inuyasha aun estaba agitado y descansaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá_

_-ya te lo dije... tengo un fin de semana movidito para ti-le dio un casto beso en los labios_

_-¿pero porque?-levanto su cabeza y miro a kagome a los ojos_

_-quiero demostrarte que no solo puedo ser una niña buena_

_-y no crees que ya me lo haz demostrado_

_ella movió varias veces su cabeza en signo de negación y sonrió_

_-esto, mi querido inuyasha ...es apenas el comienzo_

**CAPITULO 3 :**

-¿qué hago?-gritaba exasperado el peli plateado, mientras se pasaba una y otra vez sus manos entre sus cabezos y caminaba a todo lo largo de la sala de estar-no puedo...mierda!

-tranquilo Inuyasha!-dijo un muchacho de cabellera castaña, ojos azules y tez morena, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo como Inuyasha caminaba de un lugar a otro

-pero, es que no sé qué hacer Miroku

-deberías por empezar a contarme que te pasa... porque caminando de esa manera no lograras más que hacer un holló en mi salón

Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos y miro a su al rededor algo confundido..., miro nuevamente a su amigo y recordó como había llegado ahí; después de aquella "calurosa" escenita con Kagome; su madre había llegado y el salió arrancando como alma que lleva el diablo y se había escabullido hasta la casa de su mejor amigo

-y... ¿me contaras lo que pasa?-Miroku lo miro arqueando una ceja

-es un tanto complicado...y confuso-suspiro-

-vaya, vaya, el gran Inuyasha tiene problemas, que novedad amigo ¿qué es esta vez?, ¿te metiste con una mujer casada? no, tal vez ¿tuviste sexo duro con una monja y quedo embarazada?

-deja de decir mierdas Miroku, no es nada de eso

-¿entonces?

-¿tienes tu laptop?

-sí, ¿para que la quieres?, no me digas que la quieres para ver uno de mis video y correrte una...

-Miroku!-grito inuyasha -tráeme la puta laptop antes de que te parta la Cara

-ok, ok, no te sulfures mi buen inuyasha

Miroku se levantó con pereza des sofá y a paso lento subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación en busca de lo que su amigo le había pedido. Después de un par de minutos regreso al salón con una laptop de color gris entre sus manos

-¿para que la quieras?-dijo mientras le entregaba la laptop

-mostrarte cual es mi problema

Rápidamente escribió la dirección de la red social, ingreso en su cuenta y se puso en busca de un perfil en particular

-aquí esta-

-¿qué cosas?-cuestiono, mientras dirigía su mirada a la pantalla del monitor

-esto-le mostro la foto de una bella azabache, de ojos grandes y marrones que sonría ampliamente y que vestía con un delicado vestido blanco hasta los muslos, que resaltaba bastante su figura

-hey! quien es esa hermosura...mira ese cuerpazo... ¿quién es? ¿Me la presentas?

-¿recuerdas a mi pequeña vecina?

-¿Kagome?...esa niña flacucha y fea... ¿acaso es un familiar de ella?

-no Miroku, ella es Kagome-dijo apuntando a la muchacha de la fotografía

-no jodas-abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos por la impresión-pero si hasta hace un par de años ella... y ahora...mamacita-mordió su labio inferior-

-sí.

-no jodas

-no te jodo...esa niña da unas mamadas, si de solo acordarme me dan ganas de correrme

-pero... ¿solo mamadas?, nada de sexo -inuyasha negó-y que estas esperando idiota

-tiene 15 años, es una menor de edad

-claro, pero eso no te impide que dejes que te la chupe

-para tu información, eso fue contra mi voluntad

-uy si al pobre inuyasha se la mamaron a la fuerza, el pobre he indefenso niño fue violado por una niña que esta buenísima... ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?, ¿dónde quedo el semental? ni siquiera te importo que más de la mitad de la universidad te viera tirándote a kikyo en la oficina del decano

Inuyasha sonrió al recordar las miradas que les dieron después de haber salido de la oficina, sin duda había dejado la vara bastante alta y dudaba que alguien superara lo ocurrido

-¿dónde que el dios del sexo que se tiraba a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por enfrente?

-es que ese es el problema Miroku... no es una mujer, es una niña

-sus acciones no son de niña, si yo fuera tu...

-pero no eres yo Miroku, y tampoco lo serás- agrego rápidamente al ver que su amigo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo

-¿celoso?- rio burlón al ver el rostro de desagrado del peli plateado – sabes, creo que aquí hay algo mas

-no sé de qué hablas- inuyasha desvió la mira hacia la laptop y empezó a jugar con el teclado

- si lo sabes, ella te gusta

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, quien se creía el para decirle quien le gustaba o quien no, su amigo ya comenzaba a parecerse a su madre

-no digas idioteces, ella es solo una mocosa, ¿cómo podría gustarme?

Aquella pregunta la dijo más para sí mismo, que para su amigo, ¿realmente le gustaba la mocosa?, apenas la conocía, la había visto crecer claro, pero eso no significaba que la conociera más allá que en persona. Todo esto no debía más que ser atracción sexual… ¿o no?

-si- dijo en voz alta- solo es atracción sexual

-no lo creo-Miroku le respondió rápidamente- si fuera "atracción sexual"- imito las comillas con sus dedos- ya te la hubieras

-.-

Después de haber estado más de 4 horas en la casa de Miroku, se había ido a dar un paseo al parque, a pesar de que fue en busca de su amigo para que lo ayudara, este solo había logrado exasperarlo mucho mas, vaya amigo el que tenía, estaba pensando seriamente en buscarse uno nuevo.

Camino a lo largo del parque con un hot dog a medio comer en su mano izquierda, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría últimamente?, suspiro cansado y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa

-.-

-Mamá! Ya regrese – grito al momento en que entro a la casa- ¿Mamá?-grito nuevamente, pero no recibió respuesta como acostumbraba- ¿Shippo?-camino desde el salón a la cocina, miro a través de la ventana esperando ver a alguien en el patio trasero, pero no había nadie- ¿dónde rayos están todos?-keh! Por lo menos que avisen –suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación a descansar un momento-Kagome tampoco está-murmuro una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él, miro al suelo con… ¿pesar?, ¿Cómo podía estar angustiado por algo así?, debería estar feliz porque no se encontraría con la mocosa

-¿acaso no quieres verme Inu?-

¡Esa voz!

Inuyasha levanto rápidamente la mirada y la vio sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y con esa sonrisita con autosuficiencia que lo dejaba embobado

-¿que haces aquí?- la voz apenas la salió de su boca, respiraba con dificultad y ya comenzaba a sudar frio. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir

La joven se levantó de la cama y camino a paso lento, jugando con su remera

-¿me tienes miedo?

El negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, chocando con la puerta, provocando que la mocosa se riera de el

-¿entonces porque escapas de mí?- una vez llego frente a él, puso su mano contra el pecho del mayor, y abulto sus labios formando un pequeño puchero, fingiendo estar triste- ¿porque te alejas de mí? Yo quiero estar cerca de ti Inu…tan cerca como pueda- levanto su pierna frotándola contra el miembro de él

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y trago duro- otra vez no por favor- pensó mientras se mordía el labio- O..oye no!- apenas pudo decir- alguien podría entrar y…

-Tu madre no está- le corto- podemos hacer lo que queramos-acerco su boca al oído del contrario y lamio su lóbulo

-detente Kag!- suspiro, en ese momento la sintió alejarse, suspiro aliviado ¡por fin lo entendía! O eso creía,hasta que sintió nuevamente como algo se restregaba contra su miembro-Dios- pensó, quiso abrir los ojos, pero si lo hacía no iba a poder controlarse…pero a la mierda! Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, Kagome estaba inclinada, tocando sus senos sobre la remera y restregando su gran trasero contra su miembro, el cual comenzaba a despertar después de semejante escenita. Se moría de ganas por tirarla sobre su cama, romperle la ropa y cogerla, cogerla duro. Estaba a punto de llevar sus manos a las caderas de la menor, pero la voz jadeante de ella lo interrumpió.

- me encanta cuando me miras así- la muchacha había ladeado su rostro y lo miraba de reojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿así como?- pregunto sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

-con esa mirada pervertida llena de deseo- él se sonrojo y volvió su cabeza para que no lo viera.-estabas imaginando cosas ¿verdad pervertido? ¿Que me quieres hacer?- continuo frotando su trasero contra el miembro ya duro

-"la pregunta es que NO te haría"- le dijo su mente. Se sonrojo más -yo…- ¿Por qué de repente parecía un quinceañero apunto de tener su primera experiencia sexual? -tengo demasiado en mente como para decírtelo- abrió los ojos sorprendido al decir sus palabras en voz alta. Kagome sonrió emocionada y se restregó más contra él causándoles a ambos un gemido-no sabes lo que haces…- le dijo llevando sus manos a las caderas de ella y apretándola contra el, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el control- detente…- suplico cuando ella siguió meciéndose contra su entrepierna- no voy a poder parar…

- no lo hagas, no te controles- susurro

El la agarro con firmeza de las caderas y aun con la ropa la envistió, la volteo para besarla con pasión en los labios y avanzo hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en el piso. Los dos jadearon y gimieron cuando el sin dejar de besar sus labios con vehemencia, comenzó a mover sus manos por las piernas de ella sujetando su trasero y apretándolo para acercarla a su intimidad que estaba erguida y se podía notar en el pantalón. Kagome sonrió en medio del beso y rodeo la cintura de Inuyasha con las piernas moviéndose contra él gimiendo cada vez que sus sexos se tocaban. Aun con la ropa era algo excitante y muy placentero y se notaba que Inuyasha era de naturaleza apasionada por la forma que tenia de tocarla y besarla-Kagome…- susurro contra sus labios para profundizar más el beso. Ya había perdido el control y el que Kagome no hiciera nada para detenerlo lo motivaban más a seguir. Subió sus manos hacia los pechos de ella y metió sus manos por debajo de la remera que ella llevaba ese día, para tocarla directamente. Sentir lo voluptuoso y suave que eran sus pechos solo hicieron que gimiera y la envistiera con rudeza. Quería poseerla, quería estar dentro de ella y dejarla sin fuerzas. A la mierda si era menor de edad, esta vez no se le escaparía

-Inuyasha…- dijo en un lamento moviendo aun contra él y acariciando su rostro.

-te gustara… lo juro- le dijo de manera seductora. Kagome sonrió y lo beso imitando sus acciones y metiendo sus manos bajo su ropa para acariciar su pecho. Ambos se estremecieron y se miraron al dejar de besarse. De manera un poco desesperada, Inuyasha levanto la remera de Kagome y su sujetador para ver sus pechos libres. Se relamió los labios, sonrió con malicia y acerco su mano izquierda a su pecho y pellizco con suavidad el rosado botón que había ahí. Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el frotando su intimidad contra su miembro. Jadeo excitado y comenzó a frotar su pecho y acerco sus labios al otro para lamerlo y succionarlo, sonrió con felicidad cuando ella gimió un poco más alto y sujeto su cabeza con las manos, remplazo su boca por su mano libre y torturo el que había acariciado con anterioridad sonriendo más ampliamente cuando ella volvió a arquearse.

-Inuyasha…- escuchar su nombre de la boca de ella y más en un gemido, le causaron una enorme satisfacción que solo lo ayudaron a ponerse más duro. Kagome eligió ese momento para posar su mano en contra de su entrepierna y apretar con fuerza medida su miembro escondido por el pantalón. Gimió roncamente y se froto contra esa mano que se aferraba a él y lo acariciaba sobre el pantalón.

-Kagome…- suspiro para besarla y acallar a su boca que quería gemir con fuerza. Ella lo apretó un poco más y froto su miembro haciéndolo sentir un placer que su propia mano jamás le daría-yo…

-hijo!- la voz de su madre rompió el momento de placer que había vivido e hiso que se miraran, el interior de Inuyasha grito, lloro y pataleo, ¿porque lo interrumpían cuando ya había tomado una "importante" decisión?, ¿acaso estaba maldito?, ¿la vida lo odiaba?, ¿qué era lo tan malo que había hecho para que el destino lo tratara así?... oh, ya lo recordaba- Inuyasha, haz visto a Kagome

-si mamá- había algo de rabia en su voz- está aquí conmigo

-oh que bueno, me había asustado. Bajen por favor traje algo delicioso para la cena

-ahora vamos- dijo Inuyasha haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal.

-de acuerdo- le dijo su madre tranquilamente.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto a Kagome que estaba jadeando sonrojada.

-mejor que bien- le dijo sonriendo con picardía- eres muy pervertido…- Inuyasha se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa

-claro…- dijo sin dudar.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la muchacha que en ese momento acomodaba sus ropas

-vamos o de seguro vuelve a subir por nosotros

Ella asintió y acepto la mano tendida-¿luego seguiros con nuestro asunto pendiente?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros, aparentando que no le interesaba, aunque el inuyasha de su interior gritaba "claro que si hermosa"

-CONTINUARA-

**Lamento la tardanza, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el capítulo anterior, pero es que la universidad, los exámenes, proyectos, aprender idiomas y el trabajo me dejaban sin tiempo, minhae!. Desde ahora actualizare todos los domingos, ya tengo la historia terminada así que solo debo darme el tiempo de subirla, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, nos leemos el siguiente domingo**

**¿Les gusto, lo odiaron ¬¬, sugerencias, amenazas, una cita^^?...algo por san siwon xD = reviews**

**KAMSAMNIDA LECTORES ¡FIGHTING!**


End file.
